


Decade and One

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowning of the new king was a joyous and yet solemn affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decade and One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ February 14, 2009.

The crowning of the new king was a joyous and yet solemn affair. The previous king had been a good one, a kind and fair one. There was no doubt in the minds of any of the citizens that Touya-ou would be a good and fair ruler, as his father had been. But the passing of a beloved monarch was always met with saddened eyes, even if the hope for a new future helped ease the transition.   
  
Touya-ou stood before his people, feeling overheated and uncomfortable in the thick royal robes, black and absorbing the hot desert sun. He willed himself to breathe in and out, slowly, calmly, almost painfully as the hot summer air scorched his lungs. He blinked a few times wearily, lips pressed into a terse line.   
  
His eyes sought out his sister, and she smiled at him in encouragement. He would have made a face, some indication to let her know that, yes, he was fine, and no, he was not particularly enjoying all this attention and hubbub (he supposed that was something he’d just have to get used to, being the new king of Clow Country), but sticking his tongue out would be a completely unroyal thing to do. She was standing beside he brat, and Touya hoped that the glare he was sending his way wasn’t so well hidden that the kid wouldn’t notice.  
  
He heard the rustling of robes behind him, saw the flash of white out of the corner of his eye and he stood up a bit straighter, knowing what was to come. He stared off into the middle-distance, eyes focusing on no one but vaguely looking out towards the ruins.   
  
Yukito moved behind him, holding the royal crown that his late father had never really enjoyed wearing. The crown was reserved for special occasions, such as the crowning of the new king. The high priest was delegated as the one to crown said patriarch. Touya closed his eyes as he felt the heavy crown placed on the top of his head, Yukito’s nimble fingers just brushing the top of his head as he did so.   
  
“Your majesty,” Yukito said in congratulations.   
  
“That’s not my name, Yuki,” Touya corrected softly, his words lost to the crowd as they cheered and clapped, chanting their congratulations to the new king.   
  
Yukito’s hands slip through his hair for just the tiniest of moments, accidentally, tenderly, before dropping down to the priest’s sides. They were quiet for a moment before the priest touched the king’s elbow, very gently, and stepped forward to stand beside him, smiling up at him.   
  
“To-ya,” Yukito amended, his expression soft and his eyes watching only him.   
  
And that smile was just enough to make the weight of the crown seem a bit lighter to Touya. He smiled back at him, his hardened, uncomfortable expression melting away into something much lighter, much more comfortable.


End file.
